Another Chance
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Connor once told Angel that he couldn't be saved by a lie. Alternate ending to the season 5 episode of 'Angel', Origin. Father;Son


Just something that popped into my head one day.  
Father;Son

_Italics _are thoughts.  
_**Bold Italics **_are memories.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stood in the center of his office gaping at his now closed door.

_**You gotta do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father**__.  
_  
Connor's departing words continued to play in Angel's head. _Did he remember?_ Angel turned and began to pace.

_**Wesley slammed the glass cube into the ground. Angel watched as it shattered, releasing an explosion of bright yellow light. **_

The cube had been shattered. Vail had said that if were to break around anyone who's memory had been altered, then all their memories would come back. Connor had been in the next room when the cube broke. There's no way he didn't remember.

Angel sighed and stopped his pacing. He walked around his desk and sat in his chair. It didn't matter now. Connor had gone back with his...parents.

----------

Connor sat in the backseat of the moving car. He quietly thought about the events of the day. He had been sure that Sahjahn was going to kill him.

_**Sahjahn held Connor down on the table by his neck, choking him. Connor grasped at Sahjahn's hands but was unable to free himself. Suddenly Connor felt an invisible force hit him. Connor reached up to grad Sahjahn by the throat, using his grip he through Sahjahn over the table and away from him. **_

Connor remembered everything. That must have been what he felt while Sahjahn was choking him. His memories restored, Connor had seen Angel with completely different eyes. Angel. His dad.

Connor sighed and reached up to rub his forehead. His entire life was a lie. Angel had altered his memories.

Connor looked to the front seat. His 'father' was driving, while his 'mother' stared out the window. They weren't his parents. They hadn't even really known him that long.

_**I gotta go back to my life now. **_That's what he had said to Angel, but could he? Could he actually go back to college and parties and everything that came with being normal? Connor wasn't sure he could. It was all a lie.

Connor was suddenly pulled back to the day in the department store. The last time he saw Angel. The last time he was himself. _**You can't be saved by a lie.**_

"Dad turn around!" Connor suddenly shouted.

Laurence hit the break, bringing the car to a screeching stop. Colleen turned to the backseat, worried.

"Connor, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she softly asked.

"Yes, I mean no. We just need to go back." he spoke quickly.

"Connor-"

"No! We need to go back now."

Laurence and Colleen shared a worried glance. Colleen nodded, and Laurence made a quick u-turn heading back to Wolfram & Hart.

Connor sighed in relief and leaned his head back against the seat.

----------

Angel dragged his hand down his face. He was exhausted. He shuffled the papers on his desk and dropped his pen. Angel leaned back and sighed.

"Long day?"

Angel jumped slightly and turned in the direction of the voice. Angel's eyes widened at the figure standing in his doorway.

"Connor." Angel slowly spoke.

Connor smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yah it's me."

Angel blinked. "Is everything okay? What are you doing back?"

Connor stayed silent but stepped further into the room, pushing the door closed behind him.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it."

Angel stared back confused.

"I remember everything...dad. I'm not leaving."

Angel was shocked. Yes he had thought his son remembered but he never expected this. Never expected Connor to want to stay.

"Connor..." Angel began.

"No. I can't just go back. It's not who I am, not really anyway. I can't just sit back, knowing who I really am, knowing what's out there. I want to stay and help you."

"Connor you have a different life now."

"It's a lie." Connor said, his voice rising slightly. Angel stood and moved around to stand directly in front of Connor.

"I told you that day that you can't be saved by a lie." Connor stated.

Angel stood in silent disbelief. He thought he had lost his son forever and now here he was standing in front of him, demanding to stay.

"I'm not going back. You do whatever it takes to make them forget, but I'm staying here."

Angel slowly nodded. "I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Connor nodded and the pair fell silent. Angel hesitantly reached out to pull his son into a hug. To his surprise, Connor returned the hug just as fiercely. Angel smiled softly. His son was back. Angel had been given another chance and this time he would protect his son with his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
